


Ocean Eyes

by Rachiepoo



Series: Fairshaw Drabbles [2]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Abstract, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Blue Eyes, Drabble, M/M, Ocean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachiepoo/pseuds/Rachiepoo
Summary: Ocean eyes watch me. They follow my every movement from across the pier. Lurking from the shadows of boxed crates of Azerite, or underneath the awning of a seedy tavern you frequent. Your eyes hold mine, steady, silently daring me to look away. Even when we're amongst our colleagues, you're always looking, watching, and waiting.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Series: Fairshaw Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110008
Kudos: 7





	Ocean Eyes

Ocean eyes watch me. They follow my every movement from across the pier. Lurking from the shadows of boxed crates of Azerite, or underneath the awning of a seedy tavern you frequent. Your eyes hold mine, steady, silently daring me to look away. Even when we're amongst our colleagues, you're always looking, watching, and waiting.

I know what you are waiting for. I'm not a foolish man. One doesn't become Spymaster by sheer luck. And what your ocean eyes are asking of me is too much. You demand more than I could possibly give. 

I think I need to remind you of who's in charge here.

I only answer to the alliance; the crown. Certainly not an ex-pirate, now turned captain of a lower rank than myself. So when the King asks to kill--I ask when. When the Lord Admiral asks to gather information, I ask by which methods. And when it’s time to leave, I do so with no lingering attachments nor evidence I was there in the first place.

We’re scheduled to port out this week. Your ocean eyes seem persistent, pleading almost. I harden my gaze, turning away from your blue depths to look out amongst the harbor. Lingering upon your contemplation is unwise. You make a huffing sound of indignation, so quiet that most would miss it. I hear it though, just as I hear your boots clonk down the boardwalk, frustrated in your retreat. 

But even as I look elsewhere, the water reminds me of you. Just as the waves crash upon the shore, a relentless and unforgiving assault upon the land--your stare haunts my mind well after you’ve left. Will I escape these torrential waves? Or will I be swallowed beneath the depths of ocean eyes?


End file.
